1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to anti-fog systems and, more specifically, to an induced draft anti-fog device for goggles and similar optical lenses having an air tight goggle with ports, fixedly attached to a hollow elastomeric conduit. Said hollow conduit having an intake port and exhaust fan. Said exhaust fan having an on/off switch in communication with two battery packs. When fan is in an on position, air is drawn into the intake port and circulated to the goggle, defogging the goggle lens and circulated out the fan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other goggle device designed for anti-fogging. While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide an anti-fog system for goggled having a plurality of apertures with conduit having terminal ends within the goggle housing.
It is further desirable to provide an ant-fog system for goggle having a fan for circulating ambient air across the goggle lens portion.